Truth or Dare?
by Vicious94
Summary: A simple innocent game they thought, what will be their outcomes at the end of the night? Multiple pairings, yaoi/yuri, threesome, suggestive themes, sexual content, incest, language, CRACKFIC. geez...etc.etc You were warned. NaruHina, NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NejiHina, KibaHina, ShinoIno, GaaIno, NejiTen, LeeTen, NejiKiba, LeeSaku, SaiYa, ChojixChips, ShikaTem, TemIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did... Naruto would not be what it is :P**

**Warning: Mature and sexual contect, language, suggestive themes, yaoi/yuri and incest. You have been warned.**

**Characters age are between 18-21**

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare, a dangerous game**

"Truth or dare!"

Neji rolled his eyes, what was so fascinating about this tacky game? Sasuke was thinking along the same lines, while Gaara had no idea what on earth this game was about. However many were looking forward for the beginning of it, after finally finishing the first bottle of sake the children sat down, excitedly, in a circle. While their senseis watched with certain amusment.

"The end of the bottle is the darer and the tip targets the daree, the darer may ask the victim to choose between telling a truth or doing a dare. However, there is a limit to how many dares you can say; which is three for each person. If you refuse to make a dare then pay up 2000 yen! Everything is allowed in this game!" Ino explains before she places it in the middle of the circle and spins it and lands on the other blond. Before she can say something, Kiba arrives to the living room with a couple of beers and sake.

"If I'm doing this, I'm doing this with something to drink!" He wasn't the only one to agree as everyone took a drink and began chugging down; even Hinata was shyly drinking up.

Now, the game could truly begin.

"Truth or dare?" Asks Ino.

"Truth." Naruto mumbles.

"What's the worst thing about being a man?"

"You can't hide a boner." All of the men in the room nod their heads in agreement and blush heavily.

Naruto spins the bottle, it lands on Tenten. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your last name?"

Silence. She takes 2000 yen to the cup. The mystery remains. The bottle spins.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Says Neji proudly.

Tenten rubs her hands together; she was not as innocent as she looked and took her chance. "Give me a lap dance, Hyuuga."

The older Hyuuga sat there, looking at his teammate. "Excuse me?" Tenten smiles and repeats the dare and Neji can't help but give everyone in the room killing glares as he rises from his seat and heads over to Tenten. He wasn't going to let a simple dare defeat him!

His moves are awkward and stoic at the beginning, but he soon starts getting the hang of it and with the cheering from the rest of the crows— how could he not? He soon began gliding and moving seductively before Tenten, grinding and humping thin air while using his hair as a weapon as he brushed it over her face and then took off his shirt revealing his rock hard abs. Tenten couldn't help herself but touch anything at hands reach, but what she couldn't help herself was give Neji a tight squeeze of his butt cheeks. Neji didn't react but he certainly irked his brows. The laughter only increased and Neji sits quietly threatening to murder anyone who made a comment, to which Tenten easily ignored.

"That was hot." She mutters, Ino agreed and even most of the guys blushed. Hinata couldn't make eye contact with his cousin when she was doing her best not to burst out laughing. Neji bore his eyes on her forehead as he spins the bottle with uncanny strength, he was going to get payback like he always did, and it finally stops.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ugh…Truth."

"What's your favorite position?"

Shikamaru yawns before pointing at Temari. "Her on top. Too troublesome for me if I have to do all the work."

Temari gives him a nudge in the ribs and whispers something to his ear, his eyes eyes twitch and that wasn't the only part of him that did so, and he spins the bottle, it lands on Naruto and before he could say anything Naruto already screamed out his decision. "Dare!" Shikamaru smiles.

"Take a pillow from the couch and….speak and kiss to it as if it were your lover." Naruto pouts, but if Neji could do his, how couldn't he? He snatches a pillow and his head molests the poor pillow, kissing sounds and moans coming out from it.

"Ohh Sakura-chan, your kisses are so good and sweet. I'm glad you like mine. Hmm. Oh, what was that? You want more? Of couese, Sakuraa-chaan" Sakura turns red in anger and lunges herself over at Naruto.

Shikamaru turns the bottle once again as Naruto was too busy surviving Sakura's wrath and it lands on Shino. "Truth."

"What are behind those glasses?" Asks Naruto while molding his stinging cheeks. Shikamaru shakes his head 'poor wording'.

"Eyes." And he spins it. It lands on Ino. She says truth. "What type of movies do you like?"

"Uh. Comedy."

"Giggidy." Whispers Kiba into Hinata.

Ino turns to Gaara after the bottle decided her next victim. "What exactly can you do with your sand, besides you know kill and torture people?"

The redhead lowers his head, making everyone gasp as he rumbles three letters. "Do you really want me to show you, Yamanaka?" Ino's mouth drops, along with everyone else and she simply settles with him whispering it to her…for the moment. Her mouth drops even further and the redhead pulls back and she grins. "You've got to show me that."

Gaara makes no further comments and spins the bottle to change the subject along remove the spotlight from himself and it lands on Kiba. "Dare!"

"Remove your clothing." Kiba did so, and was asked to stop when he was on removing his red boxers with white dogs—to which everyone laughs at. He pouts and his clothing was taken away by Gaara's sand, and Kiba took his place back with Hinata, who looked everywhere but him.

As the game moved on, these were some of the consequences to the participants; Kankuro had his nails painted and remained shoeless until the game ended. Hana had to have make up putted on her by Kankuro—to which she looked like ESO. Lee and Sakura exchanged clothing; to which Lee commented she looked extremely youthful and Lee simply looked….unyouthful. Sasuke confesses he doesn't like Ino or Sakura. Sasuke dared Naruto to drink most of his favorite drink, and afterwards forbidden to go to the bathroom until he begged to. Hinata confesses that if she was a man she'd still date a man. Hinata putted pigtails on Kiba's hair as a dare, and gave him her jacket when he started feeling cold. Making Kiba look ridiculously girly and making Neji cross his arms and sulk.

The game steamed up when Jiraya and Tsunade arrived, both somewhat drunk. Jiraya took little to no time to encourage the children into taking the game into another level. Asuma and Kurenai look at each other, Kakashi sits up rather interested to see what happens and Gai agrees with Jiraya, having no idea the perverseness of Jiraya's words.

"What bra size are you?" Asks Kiba enthusiastically, after all it was his time to ask, and Kurenai buries her face into her palms. Typical Inuzuka! Tsunade says something but no one understood. "What?"

"I can tell you that, first handedly!" Says Jiraya with a massive smile and a blood running from his nose, but before he can say anything Tsunade punches him in the member and knocks him out uncouncious. Forfeit.

In its stead, Tenten was dared to talk dirty to Choji. Sakura confesses to had had gone further than touches and groping. Temari admitted that Shikamaru's best feature besides his intelligence was the size of his member, then dared Sasuke say who he would take as a sex slave, and why. Sasuke responded with saying Hinata, because she was obedient and wasn't obsessed with him, making Neji and Kiba growl over at him, he smiles the type of smile that you could tell was silently flicking you off. Then Choji confessed that he had caught Asuma and Kurenai having sex, which made both adults choke on their drinks. Kakashi tried to hide a snort.

_Busted!_

"Hey, that makes two of us!" Comments Kiba. The two adults drown their embarrassment in sake, joining ero-senning and Tsunade. "I also walked up on Lee and Tenten!"

_Double Busted!_

Ino confesses if her lover magically turned into an animal and only way to revert was fucking, she'd choose a horse. Sakura dares Shino to take a chip from Ino's lips with his own. Shino dares Lee to not mention the words "blooming' or "youthful" throughout the night. Lee, now a bit happy, dares Naruto to call him master for the rest of the night. Sakura dares Tenten to explain her greatest fantasy, after much embarrassment everyone was left mouth agape, and Lee turns to look at Gai who gave him a thumbs-up of success. Tenten dares Hinata was dared to read a chapter of Kakashi's Icha Icha, and in the end simply comments it was entertaining. Hana confesses she'd be a bisexual man if she was reborn. Kankuro confessed that it was a turn on that his earlobe was nibbled, to which Hana rapidly attacked. Gaara was dared to kiss every girl and say who was the best kisser, to all of them Gaara gave simple peeks but when it came to Tenten, she ravaged his mouth.

The reaction of everyone: Damn.

"She's still alive, you owe me 3000 yen." Whispers Temari to Kankuro and he simply grunts frustrated and it was about this time that the senseis decided to leave knowing that they were witnessing beyond what they wanted to see, but even without the involvement of Jiraya, the children were out of the leash:

Naruto was dared to kiss Hana, and then Kiba was forced to say who he wanted to have sex out of all girls, without shame he said Hinata and when dared to tell her what he'd do to her he leans forward and whispers into her ear, each word making her go redder and redder by the moment until one would think she would explode, he backs off before liking her earlobe, to Neji's dislike.

Hinata spins the bottle but her target always got off the hook with her questions, and with her arising embarrassment, she could hardly bring herself to talk. Making people wonder, what on earth did the Hyuuga prodigy whisper to the poor little Hinata?

Lee dares Kiba to act like a cute kitty, then Kiba confesses he's horny. (Something much weren't surprised or were new too) Temari and Ino, and boy was Shikamaru getting a show, afterwards given a lap dance by Naruto's sexy jutsu, and Gaara eventually left with Ino to show her that magic trick he had told her about and…so on and so on.

The turns kept on going until it was Neji's turn once again. Rather anxious to get his turn and aroused by the interesting turn of events of the game Neji couldn't wait to get his turn and he hope that his luck was just as good and succulent as lsat time. He spins the bottle and he watches it slow down, until it finally targeted his prey.

He couldn't believe it; he lets out a wicked, vicious grin. "Truth or dare, Hinata-sama?"

**Whatcha think? O.O Should I bother to continue? **

**Neji: Muahahaha! **

**Hianta: O.O'**


	2. Chapter 2

** The second chapter to the dirty game of truth and dare. More explicit and more daring than before**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warnings: Sexual content, mature themes, and multiple pairings. (yaoi/ yuri/ threesomes) Meh**

**Enjoy. **

**Truth or Dare: From sheeps to wolves**

Hinata looks at Neji, and a sheepish, shy smile flushes from her small delicate lips. She was a bit tipsy and he could tell by the way her cheeks were red and she was woobling from one side to the next. "Truth."

"Is it now? Afraid to be dared?" Teases Neji, he obviously wasn't going to let her get away. "Are you chicken?"

"Neji-san, Hinata-sama has already-" Begins the quiet Shino but before he could finish, he was interrupted by the loud blond.

"No way! Hinata is not scared of you, right Hinata!?" If Shino could have something into Naruto's mouth...well, there was a thought... anyways! He would have shoved it into his mouth for him to be quiet, as Naruto obviously couldn't see the vice in the older Hyuuga's eyes.

"N-no!" Hinata stands up to Naruto's argument quite clumsily, she wasn't going to let fear compromise her. This would have been inspiring, in ANOTHER occasion with DIFFERENT circumstances. AND, If Neji wasn't involved AT ALL. If he wasn't going to take her life, he would certainly take something else.

"Go on! It'll be fun! Don't be shy. Hehehe." Encourages Kiba, unlike Naruto, he knew exactly what was going on, and what was about to happen, so he was already in spot for first row show. Shikamaru sits up, rather interested in this now as was Tenten and Kankuro.

"I-I-I-I…o-okay. Dare." She was going to regret this. Neji wouldn't, everyone could tell that much. Bastard didn't even bother to hide it.

Neji chuckles. "I dare you to play the nervous game, fuzzy eyebrows?" Now, besides killing, there was a game he was good at. There was a moment of "Oooh." But Naruto and Hinata remain dumbfounded.

"What is the nervous game?" Asks Naruto innocently to Lee, rather clumsily. Lee looks at him threateningly. "M-Master! What is the nervous game, master?

"My dear servant, it is a very youth—"Shino glares daggers at him and Lee rephrases as he remembers his vocabulary was _vodo-ed_, now. "Ahem, it is a very…bloo-...yout-….." Screw it. Hana takes over.

"Easy, it's…hic… game where people…hic… touch each other. One…hic… person at a time, the person begins either on the head…hic…or knee and moves…hic…from there asking the other one….hic…is nervous….hic!" She was obviously drunk of her ass but at least had had the decency to explain this old game to the youngsters. "If...hic...one says...hic...nervous...hic...game over."

"Indeed, Hana-san, however, you forgot the most important part of this game. Or well, at least in this one—" Neji scoffs, signaling Hinata to sit by him. She nods her head like a dumbass and goes over. "There'll be a punishment if you get nervous."

"Now, you're talking!" Kiba wooes and readies to enjoy the show, if he could, he would have brought popcorn.

"Punishment?" Asks Sakura.

"Yes, as well for anyone who doesn't accomplish their dare." Neji mutters, trying to sound cassual, but he wanted to get started, NOW! Neji's fingers caress her cheek. "Are you ready, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looks at him dreamily, having a goofy smile on her face-she certainly didn't know what was coming for her. Temari looked worried and considered on perhaps giving her Shikamaru's ANBU chest plate, the girl would need as much protection from Neji as possible. The guy could literary rape her with just one glare. And, his fingers slide down her cheek, down her neck, making a slight slowdown when they reach her breasts and abdomen, his eyes peek at her face, threatening to detonate any moment as he finally ended down her leg. "Are you nervous?" Hinata shakes her head and he smiles "Your turn."

Hinata doesn't even bother to look at his face, reaches out and touches his smooth face, and down his body and legs, and did it so fast Neji couldn't even savor the succulent moment. Neji narrows his eyes and moves on her again, and begins from her leg but this time he made sure to brush in between her legs and squeeze her breast, Hinata contains a moan and his fingertips play with her lips. "Are you nervous?" She shakes her head, if this was a game, she didn't even want to think about the punishment!

"Holy molly I want to participate!" Tenten manages to baffle, hypnotized, her eyes threatening to pop out.

"You and my dick!" Kiba says. "Wait in line, buddy. Those boobies are mine!"

"Ever heard of 'LADIES first'?"

"Where's the lady?" Teases Kiba.

"Why you little #%$^&*(!" Tenten growls and lunges herself over him.

Back to the real action, Hinata takes her hand to his knee and begins gliding upwards, when Neji takes a hold of her hand. "This is how you do it." He says, chuckling evilly as he forced her hand to his hardened cock, up his abs and chest until he finally ended it on the face, before she could take her hand back he licked her fingers and she finally retreats. "Not nervous. My turn!"

Screw this! At least the punishment would be in private! "I'm nervous! I'm nervous—"Protests Hinata and begins crawling away.

"No, no, no. No, you aren't!" Neji tackles her, claps her mouth with his hands and wraps his legs around her waist while his only free hand moved down her shirt slowly pulling her shirt up, and Hinata protested. "What's that? I can't hear you, mind you speak louder?"

"Kiba! DO something!" Encourages Temari, it was his moment to shine as Hinata's saviour and knight in white armor. However...

Kiba's eyes grow wider, in awe, obviously hypnotised. He was obviously brain dead and his dick had taken over. "Boobiesboobiesboobiesboobies "

"HANA?" Kankuro encouraged and his face flattens at what he witnesses.

"Boobiesboobiesboobiesboobies !"

The sandnin look at each other and facepalm. _Typical Inuzuka!_

Sakura was the one to save Hinata, Naruto clinging to her leg, begging her to stop, but it was to no avail and there was a loud 'Awwwwww.' When the show ended. Hinata clutched to Sakura like a cat on a couch.

"Sakura! It was getting to the good part! I was watching!" Shouts Kiba, just like a wimpy kid would if TV turned off. Sakura flicks him off.

"She probably didn't want Sasuke to look at those two A-bombs." Whispers Kankuro.

"No..hic... kidding." Agrees Hana, realizing she was drooling. "Too bad, might..hic... have made him straight ...hic."

"Hm...fat chance."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sasuke yells, and the couple couldn't care less. Sasuke composes himself into his cool mode once again; Sasuke foldshis arms and closed eyes. "Tch, bunch of desperate perverts."

"Man, this proves it, you must be gay." Concludes Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Growls Sasuke.

Shino pretended not to have looked but under that huge cover, blood was spilling out like a waterfall. Lee hadn't witnessed anything at all because he was crying at the corner. "You're evil...Shino-san...Pure evil."

Shino looks over, his glaces give a reflection of light. "I'm neccesary evil."

And the game continued to such manner; Kiba was dared to hop around like a bunny (poor innocent little Hinata), Kiba dared Naruto to lick Tenten's cheek, Tenten commanded Lee to suck her neck, Temari confessed that she used toys during sex, as Shikamaru was her bitch, Shino was dared to give a hickey to Sakura, Kiba confessed-well not really-that his favorite part of the female body was-obviously-boobies. Hana confessed that she had watched Tv while doing it with an ex-Kankuro making a mental note 'there's a tv in the last room' - and Hinata was dared to rate each person's attractiveness from 1-10, to which she all said 10. The same question was repeated but this time to Sasuke; Tenten-7 Sakura- minus 10 Hinata-8 and Hana- 9 Naruto- 6 Kankuro-1 (earnng him a finger flick) Shikamaru- 8 Shino-5 Choji-7 Neji-9 Kiba-5 Lee-6. There was a group dare where everyone had to pass a napkien around using only their lips. Choji was dared to kiss all of Tenten's fingers. Kankuro confessed that his favorite website was: **welcomeenjoythepussy** and **pervycommunityandyou **and Kiba disagreed and said **pionerhandcomputing** and **comecomecomerefresh!**Hana disagrees further and says **fanfiction** ; ;). Tenten admits to have paid sexual services. Shikamaru is dared to immitate anyone and for people to guess who, Shikamaru begins with making shy faces and poking his index fingers...silence. He later moves to mumble shyly. "Naruto-kun...". Silence... Shikamaru rolls his eyes and simply cups his hands in his chest and makes a pair of MASSIVE hemispheres with them. Everyone knows the answer. Sasuke was asked if he had ever kissed a man, he says no, and no one believes him. Lee admits to have gone to a strip club with Neji, who simply remains there with closed eyes and having his usual 'I'm superior, bitch' aura. Sakura was dared to sit on Naruto's legs for a minute, to which Naruto wasn't able to control himself and poor Sakura had to deal with it. Lee pretended to be laying an egg after a long incubation, to which he over acted and looked absolutely riddiculous. Hinata is dared to make up a sexual story about someone of her choosing, she was so red she couldn't even begin.

"Do one with me!" Smiles Kiba, Neji pushes the boy off with one powerful hand.

"No! Me!"

"Include me in there!" Woots Tenten.

"Don't dare count us out!" Howls Hana.

Both boys look over to the intruders. " FUCK OFF!"

The wolf and the lion snap glares at one another and ready to lunge at the sheep when;

"Enough! Let us continue!" Calls out Lee. "This is unyouthful behavior!" Everyone remains quiet.

"M-master Lee-san…" Mutters Naruto in horror. Everyone looks over to Shino's dark glasses.

"Punishment is at hand…Lee-san." Hisses Shino, giving a terrific, chilling aura, which made the Green Beast of Konoha Jr. tremble.

"I couldn't agree more, Shino-san." Mutters Neji as he looks over to Hinata, licking his lips. Hinata looked forward like her life depended on it, praying in silence.

"Punishment shall be done at the end of the game. Less troublesome." Interrupts Shikamaru before he returns to lie down on Temari's legs. His word was FINAL!

"YES! Very well said Shikamaru-kun." Agrees Lee, and Hinata couldn't be more grateful to have more time to plan her great escape. How she regretted not buying that pepper spray. Their captors made a grimace but agreed.

Hinata spins the bottle and it lands on Sakura. "Truth."

"Would you rather go to opera or ballet." Asks Hinata, her eyes on the floor.

"Ballet."

"I would certainly do some opera* between those legs." Whispers Naruto. Sakura attacks him once again and the bottle is spinned and it lands on Kankuro.

"Truth."

"How old where you when you first touched a vagina?" Naruto snickering after he said the word vagina. Shikamaru shook his face; he lost faith in humanity if he was to be the next Hokage.

Temari this time eyes her brother in interest. Kankuro lowers his gaze. His words were hardly audible."I…a week ago…."

"WHAT!?" Screams Temari before she drops flat on her ass laughing her lungs out, she was soon joined by others who were contaged by her breathless laughter. "So Gaara just beat you?! WAHAAAAHAAHAHA!"

"S-shut up!" He hisses and looks embarrassed; Hana also came out of her drunken trance and looks at him tenderly, her eyes making a silent romantic inquirie. "Yes…you were the first." Hana puts an affectionate hand on his shoulder before she laughs on his face. The bottle spins and Kankuro cheated with his puppet strings to make sure it landed on his older sister.

"Dare." She says enthusiastically.

"Voice an orgasm." Dares Kankuro, payback's a bitch. Temari irks an eyebrow, and everyone goes back into silence to witness the tense atmosphere that had just formed.

"Oh, careful, we got a badass over here." She wails her arms before she snorts again at the face Kankuro made, and she composes herself. "As you wish." She clears her throats and looks at Shikamaru and gives a cheeky smile. "Mmmmmm, Shik…aah...ah...maru…ah! Ngaa,…nyaa-ah!-AH—Ha! Ha-Harder! HA-AH-RDER! Ah—ngh—mhh. I-I-I'm AH! AAAH! AH! AHH! SHIKAMARUUUUUU!" Shikamaru smiles and winks. The crowd remains with dropped mouths.

"Only for you, baby."

Kankuro folds his arms, angrilyas Temari sticks her tongue out to him-payback's a bitch and apparantely, so was his sister- and flips the bottle. It lands on Lee who simply mumbled dare. "Eat a banana with Sasuke."

"Hell no!" Protests the Uchiha.

"I see, so you only eat Naruto's banana?" Teases the older girl.

"WHAT? NO!" Sasuke lowers his face to hide his tomato face. "I'm the manliest man here!"

"Oh, really? Then do it."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, who was picking his nose, and heads over to the middle of the circle as Lee returns with a massive banana, peels it off and puts it between their mouths and started slowly eating and before their lips could touch Lee backs off. "Done!" Sasuke lets out a loud, desperate, relieved sigh and in the background so did Sakura.

SAFE!

The others pouted. No yaoi…. yet. Lee spins the bottle and it lands on Choji. "Truth."

"What are the biggest boobs you have seen?." Everyone turn their gazes to poor Hinata who was still smilling goofily as Sakura's arms wrap around her chest to hide them from the perverseness of the crowd.

Choji lowers his gaze, yes, those were the second biggest he had seen, however, the biggest were….

"My mother's…" All focus turned to Choji.

Awkward Silence….

"Man, then i'd better check those out!" says Kiba toothfully and he imagines Choji's mother's bossom only to get an assassinating glare from Choji. he lifts his arms affirming he was harmless. "Your mama is all yours!"

The bottle spins and it lands on Naruto, 'dare'. Before innocent Choji could say something, Shikamaru leans over and whispers something to his ear, Choji's eyes widen in horror but nods: "Make out with Sasuke until one of you gets tired."

"NOOOOO!" Screams Sasuke in agony, his fingers yanking his hair. "WHYYYYY!?"

"What? Are you chicken?" Asks Naruto after the melodramatic scene. He was defenetly and by far the second drunkest; after Hana.

"As if, Uzumaki, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Beat it, Uchiha!" snarls Naruto and pulls the collar of his shirt. "I'm way better than you!"

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you!" Roars Sasuke and also pulls Naruto and before the boys could have logic back into them they were already kissing, their tongues fighting over for dominance and tugging each other's hair until finally, Naruto broke away giving heavy pants. "I told you, Uzumaki."

"Well, hell, you _are_ gay!" Repeats Naruto.

"And you just kissed me, so whose the gay one?!"

"I felt like kissing and besides you look like a girl!"

"As if, you are the one who got hard!" Snaps Sasuke and Naruto looks down and almost wanted to shriek.

"You're both gay, deal with it." Snaps Sakura rather disappointed, crushed and dreams shattered into pieces. Her potent, masculine Sasuke…had gone down the drain.

Sasuke smirks with victory and the bottle spins and it lands on Hinata. She was already out of truths and just prepares for the horror.

"Take off your shirt, Hyuuga!" Kiba and Neji's eyes dart off like magnets as the shy Hyuuga takes hold of her shirt and takes it off, revealing her pink bra and her two breast threatening to explode loose. She tries to cover herself with the shirt but Kiba takes it off her. Hinata retorts to simply her arms, threatening to faint any moment.

"Nah, nah, nah! How dare you hide my boobies?"

"Yours? Mine!" Snaps Neji. Lightning crackles between them.

"Why don't you share them? I mea; there are two, and you are two." Says Hanna.

Kiba beams with a smile and turns to Neji with a dazzling smile. "Neji-san would you-"

"Fuck no." Snaps Neji. "She is MINE."

"You selfish, monopolizing bastard." Pouts Kiba.

Hinata decided not to involve herself in this comment, the more invisible she made herself the better. The bottle spins and it lands on Tenten, before anyone could say anything, Sakura interrupts. "You know what!? I'm making the dare! Poor Hinata! You sick perverts, taking advantage of her!" Neji and Kiba break from their glaring contest She focuses her eyes on the bun haired Kunoichi and lets a wicked smile on her lips. "Have a three way kiss Tenten! You, Shino and Neji!"

Tenten felt like she was in heaven. "THERE IS A GOD!"

She takes the two men and BAM! She bites, she snuggles and fights. Neji's pride doesn't let himself be defeated over Tenten's vigorous and aggressiveness and takes over, while Shino is shy and simply lets himself be taken advantage off. He might as well enjoy the two of his partners. They separate, Tenten liking her lips and the bit of saliva that had fallen off.

"You're not half bad." She says to both men.

"Obviously." Mumbles Neji in his normal arrogance. "I am perfect at _everything_." And a pervert.

"Thank you, neither are you." Responds Shino quietly. Tenten licks her fingers and she spins the bottle once again, landing on Sakura.

"Dare"

"Hohoho. As you did me the favor of enjoying heaven, here, let me repay you—" She jumps over the pink haired girl and lowers Lee's green garments down her shoulders, chest and abdomen and holds her down as she struggles, she orders Lee to go to the kitchen and get syrup, and as soon as the boy arrived she snapped the bottle of his fingers and emptied it on Lee's hands, then directed him to spread it all over her. His hands moving tenderly over her flat stomach and linger under her bra and then pull off. "Lick it off."

"YOSH, mistress-sama!" And he did so. Sakura tensed under her grip before Tenten joined as well and then told Naruto to join as well. Their fingers dipped into the wet, sticky body of the girl and moved about, Lee kept to the lower region, while Tenten remained on her arms and Naruto moved his hands over her upper chest, where he liked the syrup from her collar bone before his hands move under her bra and lets him have a clear sight of her reddened nipples, he lightly squeezes them before his mouth engulfs them and soon the pink haired Kunoichi was letting out loud moans and heavy pants.

"Daaaaamn...hic." Gapped Hana as the three teenagers ravaged the body of the pink haired girl. "I must...hic... be like reaaaaaaally drunk to...hic... be seeing...this..hic"

When all the syrup had been tasted off Sakura, she sits up incredibly embarrased and spins the bottle and it lands on the horny canine.

"DARE!" He defenetly wanted something good and spicy.

"Hump Hana's leg."

"Holy shit." Repeated Kankuro and tries not to snort.

Well, fuck. "Why can't I hump Hinata?!"

"Because I said so!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Too bad. Do it!" Kiba sulks, but in the end lifts himself from his spot and walks over to Hana, who seemed less reluctant than him, and simply lets out a sigh before he squats, wraps his arms around her sister's long, slender legs and tried to imagine he was with someone he actually wanted to be humping. He fills his mind with images of Hinata and soon his hard cock was brushing his sisters leg, going back and forth faster and faster and faster, panting and moaning, until he actually was at his edge until he broke out from his fantasy when he realize that his sister had fainted, with a small waterfall of blood pouring out her nose.

Kankuro and Hana leave the game when he decides to take her to rest; she had had just about enough for today. Or at least, that's what he said. Kiba lets out a wide grin, _Oh yeah, still got it_. He goes for the bottle and spins it and it lands on Shikamaru; truth.

"Would you rather have sex or oral?"

"Oral, she is good." Says Shikamaru and gives a small smirk. Temari obviously preferred the other option. The bottle lands on the quiet, patient Shino.

Shino listens to his question quietly, having a glaring contest with Shikamaru before he spoke. "Dare."

"Go and search Ino."

_My pleasure_, the bug boy rises from the floor and soon disappears from the hall.

"5000 yen he's not returning." Bets Kiba, while Naruto thinks about it.

Suddenly in their silence of anticipation a sound breaks the silence. The sound of a banging wall and for a moment they could hear Ino: " Ah! Gaara! AH! GAARA! AAH-AH! MMMMH!"

"Yup, I don't think he's coming back." Agrees Naruto.

"Cheers for that." Chants Kiba and takes another sip of the beer. How could he not be drunk after everything he had drinked?!

Naruto spins the bottle and looks at Temari; truth. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"This morning."

Temari spins it and it lands on Neji; dare, when would this guy even bother saying a truth? Shikamaru smiles. "Lick HInata from belly button to chin."

"WHY DO I NEVER GET THOSE?!" Yells Kiba. "SERIOUSLY!"

Neji shrugs off his rival's anger and he heads to the almost naked Hinata and slowly takes her arms away from her chest. He felt her quiver and shake, and he pushes her down until he's down on her back. Neji keeps her arms back as he leans over and his tongue begins to trace circles in her belly button, and then tease her all the way up, where he reached her breasts and his tongue traced patterns around them, sucking on where her nipples would be located over the clothing before his tongue slips under and savour them, making her give sharp breaths before she retorted to moaning when he bit them, then he nibbled her neck, and then licked her chin, giving a playful laugh as he sits up, while Hinata is passed out cold on the floor.

Neji spins it and finally lands on Naruto; dare. "Flash Sakura."

Naruto stood up and ripped off his cloth and revealed his hardened member, Sakura stared at it as if it were some kind of poison, demon, deathly weapon, Naruto looks down to his dick, extremely confused. It was averagely large, a bit thick in width with delicate white, pinkish skin surrounding it, with a thick end; in resume, an average dick. Tenten does appear into its frame on sight. "Not bad Uzumaki."

"Meh, mine's bigger." Kiba mumbles.

"Who in the room do you think has slept with the most people?" Asks Naruto after it lands on Tenten and she says; truth.

"Ino or Kiba…or Hana…" Tenten says, more like she was considering something too. Knowing Tenten, one never knew, she hadn't been enough time in she show to even wonder. She spins it and it lands on Sasuke, who was now standing against a wall, the boy lowers his gaze; truth. "Have you ever gone out for a night without wearing underwear?"

"Of course not! What kind of sick bastard do you think I am?"

"Uh...well, you do have a...ahem...strange obsession with your older brother."

"SHUT UP!"

"So was that a yes?" Continues musing young Tenten.

"I can tell you that!" This time it was Naruto and with one movement he pulls down the pants of his friend, revealing that…he indeed had none tonight. Hinata who had awakened from her trance sits up and finds the hardened dick of the Uchiha and Naruto, she lets out a small whelp before the world turns dizzy and she falls unconscious again.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" Screams Sasuke, Tenten laps his butt before he could lift his trousers. _Nope, Neji won._

"It…looks like an acorn." Snorts the drunk Kiba.

"Bite me, Inuzuka." Hisses Sasuke and sits on the floor to avoid any more casualties to his bottom.

"Nah, you'll probably like it."

Sasuke's veins explode into his forehead, but he says nothing, and spins the bottle and it lands on Lee and before he could decide, Sasuke ordered. "SPANK YOUR SERVANT!"

Naruto is on his fours and Lee's hands spank the naked ass of the blond. "WAAAH! LEE! It hurts! Not so hard!"

"What did you call me, servant?"

"Master! Master! It hurts! Master! MASTER! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Screams the blond and he holds his reddened cheeks, Tenten appears and gives him a slap on his bottom-_Yup, Neji's still winning_- before he pulls his trousers up his waist and tries to sit, but hardly can due to the throbbing pain. Sakura encourages him to sit on her lap, as if was indeed softer than the ground. The bottle spins and it lands on the hyperactive, drunk Kiba.

"FINALLY! DARE! ABOUT TIME! BRING IT!"

"Kiba-kun is a very youthful person, I shall youthfully grant you the blooming opportunity for your youthful flaming desire for youthful Hinata-sama to bloom!" Kiba's eyes widen with anticipation. Yes! Yes! Yes? "My blooming dare for you, young youthful Kiba-kun—" YES? YES? YES!? "IS…" YESYESYESYESYESYESYES. "To kiss Hinata-sama." YES! Wait what? MOTHER—

"FUCK!" Screams Kiba and comes crashing down to the floor, defeated. Looking at this scenario from a positive point of view; At least he got something to do with Hinata…He makes his way over to her.

_"I'm telling Shino, Lee-san."_ Teases Tenten and Lee flinches.

Kiba cups Hinata's fainted head and leans forward, his slowly brushing her with his until he finally locks them together, he slightly made out with her, but as she was uncouncious, there was no reaction, and Kiba backed off. Disappointed.

Well, at least it was his turn now! And now, he has a mischivious plan come to mind.

Kiba decides to spin the bottle and it lands on Sasuke. Dare; "Turn the lights off and guys remove your shirts, you too girls!" Before there was any protest Kiba had already hit the switch off.

"Well, I guess there is no helping it!" Says Tenten enthusiastically.

"What a drag." Sighs Shikamaru.

"I don't have a shirt anymore." whimpers Naruto.

"Idiot." Mumbles Sasuke.

"YOSH!" And Lee took of Sakura's shirt, looking now more like a man than a prostitue cross dresser.

"Hey! Hinata doesn't have a shirt anymore, does that mean...NO BRA!? KIBA TURN THE LIGHT ON!" Screams Naruto.

"YOU PERVERT!" Screans Sakura and Naruto screamed in pain at yet again another assault from the pink haired konoichi.

Time passed in the darkness and no response.

"Uh, Kiba, you can turn the light on." Says Shikamaru.

"Kiba?"

The lights turned on by Sasuke's hand; the boys and girls alike had no shirt on, however, there was a slight problem.

There was no Hinata and no Neji, and for that matter no Choji or Sasuke, and Kiba was on the floor unconscious. "Oh no…" Hinata was in danger.

Tenten blinks a couple of times before realization hits her. "Oh, hell no, they are not going to bang without us! Let's go Lee!" She takes the young, shinobi, and heads off into the corridor and attempt to track down the missing nin.

Sakura also jumps to her feet, throwing the Naruto on her legs off, and takes Naruto's hand and runs off. The search for Hinata had begun, as well for other missing characters.

The couple look at one another; "So troublesome."

"Shouldn't we help Hinata-chan?" She asks, she was rather worried.

"She has enough help, besides, adding more people would simply make it even more troublesome."

Temari pouts. "If you say so."

"If you want, we can join them…later." He moves over to her neck and nuzzles her ticklish point.

"What about Kiba?"

"He'll wake up soon enough."

Temari giggles. "Want to go to bed?"

"Sure. Let's go." He stands and offers his hand to lift her off, a smile on each of their faces leaving the babbling, unconscious travesty looking cross dresser in the middle of the hall. Yes, Kiba.

Choji returns to the hall from the kitchen. "What? Where did everyone go?" He looks around the room, not noticing the uncouncious canine. "Welp, someone's got to eat those chips. Can't have them go to waste."

Bon apetite.

_The game of Truth or Dare had ended, but it had been the beginning of another game, especially for a certain someone._

Meanwhile, Hinata returns to reality, it was dark and she felt incredibly cold, and when she moves she realizes that her wrists were cuffed; she rises into a sitting position and realizes that she had nothing but her underwear on. She hears a chuckle behind her and she turns with fear.

There sits her captor with his back against the wall, no shirt and his hair free from its bonds, and a hungry, lustfull look in his eyes.

"Time for punishment, Hinata-sama!"

_-__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-**_

*Opera- deep singing that requires a lot of energy and be able to hold their breath for long periods of time.

Opera normally has people singing with their mouths wide open. And what lies between the legs? A vagina, so...you guys can figure it out :P

**A/N- **

**What will be the punishment?**

**Review about this chapter (ups and downs) and Suggestions for what you'd like to see or happen in the next chapter! **

**Really, you might have something I wouldn't have thought off and yes i shall give you credit. I encourage you to encourage me lol.**

**Also, some of the websites menitoned above, may not appear, do not know why...but if they do, then its a miracle and let me say they are all face, except for fancic obviously, just saving you a dissapoiting search :P**

**BTW: Thank you all who follow, favorited and reviewed you encouraged me to update faster. Mysilentdeath13, I thank you for your helpful suggestion, I did try to go into detail for the dares, hope you enjoyed it. Aki666 your review made me laugh. **

** H****ope the story pleases you further :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The dangers of the third. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, had some unexpected trip over in Vancouver and then got distracted by playing KOTOR, apologies. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, Neji does ;) nah jk**

**Warning: Yes, incest. I said multiple pairings, story is in the section NaruHina for a reason. Anyways. Yuri/ Yaoi/Threesomes/ Foursome and more attmepted rape.**

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

Kiba had finally awakened from his short slumber, groping the throbbing pain on the back of his head. It hurt like a bitch, _for that matter, Neji looked and acted like one_! that was for certain but at least it had managed to get him a bit less of his drunken state. Now he had another matter in his hands, where was everyone?

When he had awakened he had found himself facing Akimechi, frozen in place and his mouth closed, threatening to explode from the amounts of chips he had hurled inside. The two boys look at each other for a pregnant pause.

"You're sober, yes?"

Choji nods as he obviously can't answer, or else his chips would be flying out like kunais—and no one wants that do they?

"Good, I didn't want you confusing me for steak." Sighs Kiba and Choji narrows his eyes.

"thaban an tha shechies, shog_." Depends on the species, dog_.

Kiba dismisses the statement, ever so lightly. "So where's everyone?" _Bitches had abandoned him_. He looks at Choji, and stares at the refreshed load of chips in his mouth. "…Never mind that. Don't answer."

And leaves the living room where everything had began.

The game of hide and seek and it was up to him to find everyone now. Ino and Tenten's apartment is huge so it was promising to be an interesting game, but at the same time not that hard-afterall, he was a dog. His nose catches to the first recognisable smell; He gets to the first room where he heard some action. Kiba had no discretion or sense of privacy as he opens the door.

The first room was Hana and Kankuro doing it…doggy style-_typical Hana_! Neither of the elders noticing him as he quietly stepped out, not before he heard a muffle from Hana: "I'm topping next time." _I can do better than that._

He taken on the second floor and there was Ino, Shino and Gaara…all at once. Blood splurts out his nose and he covers it to avoid any more coming out.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" Roars Ino. Kiba shakes his head and has a massive smile on his face. If knocking meant he was missing this, no way he would ever learn. "Learn some manners!"

"No way!"

The private parts of the three shinobi was covered by Gaara's floating sand, which looked rather ridiculous— it was like having the sight censored, which really annoyed Kiba. He REALLY wanted to look past the sand. Before Kiba could say anything Gaara stuffed his mouth with sand.

"U mofafofa fif!" Protests the boy in anger.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Kiba stops screaming and bores his eyes into them and pulls out the finger. Realizing that the Inuzuka wasn't going to leave the Kazekage tried to remove the boy from the room but Kiba buried his claws on the ground and remained in place. He muffles something under his breath and lets the sand out of his mouth. "What do you want Inuzuka?"

"I was wondering three things." Kiba says with complete honesty. At no audible sound was heard, he took it as an encouragement for him to keep going; "Gaara, its been bugging me since you've mentioned it, what exactly can you do with your sand?"

All eyes are back on Gaara and everyone drops their mouth as the red head lets out a wide smile. "Why don't I show you?"

"Yes!" He says with a wide smile and doesn't realize that the sand that had been splattered all over him started snaking their way up his body. With one single move, Gaara had Kiba on the ground in laughter as he tickled him, then another to move to his more sensitive areas and make him react erotically, squeezed his niples, caressed his stomach and the back of his ears and then moved down to his thighs and crotch, Gaara withdrew after the dog-boy was panting savagely.

"That's one tenth of what I can do." Muses Gaara before he turns to his companions. "The rest is for them."

Kiba's mouth falls hard on the ground. "WHAT? No fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Comments Shino, a smile on his lips. He knew what was coming and he defenetly seemed to love it.

"Why don't you tell me?" Demands Kiba. "At least tell me."

"Curiosity killed the cat." There goes Shino again.

"I am a DOG!"

"It is metaphorical comparision. Don't take it so literally."

"Whatever!"

"Shut up! The both of you! Kiba you mind? you're disrupting our moment." Comments Ino before she moves over to Shino while Gaara formed three copies of himsewlf with his sand and started to join. Kiba interrupted.

"Wait, wait wait! Second; I was wondering, where do you have your condoms Ino?"

"Bathroom, left drawer." Kiba already darts there and spots the box immediately; both hands carve into the box and fill his pockets with them. _Oh yeah, packed and loaded. _

"Oh, and thirdly, do you have any…toys around, preferably ones you haven't used…." The threesome look at one another, they were using…a lot besides Gaara's sand. But Ino sighed and walked over to her bed, where she pulled out a secret compartment under her bed and revealed what might have been Kiba's paradise. Kiba takes as many as he can; cuffs, dildos, gags, rope, lashes etc etc etc. _Packed and reloaded!_

"Now, do you mind?" Snarls Ino as she returns to the two men, Gaara snuzzling on the cock of her neck while Shino traced kisses down her neck, down her collar bone and Kiba knew where it was headed.

"You mind if I—" _joined you? I really, really, really want to take part._

"No, out." Orders the Kazekage.

"But-"

"Sorry, we are packed." Comments Ino as the doubles of Gaara begin performing. Kiba pouts and heads for the exit.

"Okay, okay." He starts heading out before he peeks from the door frame. "By the way, nice ass Ino, though, I'll need a microscope to find those tits."

"OUT!" He bursts out laughing before he slams the door shut and avoids to be torn apart by sand or be stinged to death by Shino's bees.

He moves to the next room, the third time is the charm, no? He slams it open and woops. "Troublesome…"

"You want to join?" Temari asks casually. Shikamaru makes a face. _Troublesome threesome. _And Kiba was more than happy to comply but Temari stops him on his tracks. "Wait, have you guys found Hinata-chan?"

"What about Hina-hime?"

"Well, I thought you'd find her already…because I think she's with that cousin of hers…" Kiba cringes. Shit! Temari smiles. "Go get her and of course, she can join."

Kiba comes out and fist pumps the air; _hell yes!_

The canine heads over to the third door and opens it, and his eyes went so wide they almost rolled out of thier sockets. "KURENAI-SENSEI!?...AGAIN!?" He screams as the older jounin were nake on each other, their faces bursting into flames as they tried to cover themselves. "Didn't you leave?!"

"I...well...this is awkward." States Asuma.

Indeed.

Kurenai covers herself with blankets and walks over to Kiba shaking boy. "Kiba...uh...".

"IS EVERYONE HERE GETTING SOME BUT ME?!" Growls the Inuzuka in supreme anger before he calms down and lets steam pour out from his ears. He heads for the door and slams it shut. _I swear it, if I find Lee doing it, that's it!_

"There you are Kiba-kun!" He hears a recognizable voice. He turns and faces the hyped blond, his second eternal rival. At first he thought this dimwit was an obstacle, then came the genius cock-blocker for crying out loud.

"Naruto, why aren't you know…fucking…like everyone else?"

Naruto looks at him wide eyed and extremely embarrassed. "Fucking? Fucking who?"

Oh for the sake of— "I don't know…Sakura…that horny Tenten—"He lowers his voice. "…Sasuke."

"I was actually looking for Hinata-chan." He says obviously haven't heard that last bit.

"You and me both." Mumbles Kiba clumsily.

"Really? Great! Then you can help me. I was worried, she didn't look too well the last time I saw her and Sakura and Tenten sure looked worried too." Naruto remains oblivious to the kidnapping of his friend.

"I just know that horny Hyuuga has her." Then it snaps to him. His eternal rival had her! "That bastard! Come on Naruto!"

For some strange reason Kiba couldn't smell Hinata's scent, it was not because he didn't know it, he knew it VERY well it just had faded. So he settled in with smelling Neji and eventually brought down the door where it nested.

"Stop right there, Neji!" Screams Kiba, taking a superhero stance before his eyes roll out of his face at the image before him….Hinata…. "What the fuck?!"

Naruto finally catches up to the canine, taking deep breaths like an old grandfather of a hundred years of age and follows Kiba's shocked face and he too looks horrified. Hinata….

"What?" Demands the older Hyuuga on the bed, obviously pissed off.

Hinata...Hinata was gone!

Both boys look from the doorframe down to a tied up Hyuuga on the bed. "Don't you stand there you dimwits, come here and help me out!" Snarls the snarls older Hyuuga.

"I actually like how you look, Hyuuga." Says Kiba and snorts.

"I swear inuzuka…." Grumbles Neji.

"Yes?" Kiba leans closer with a dazzling smile.

"You are first on my kill list. I'll be coming for you!"

"Oh look at me, I'm so scared." Muses Kiba before he frowns and throws himself on top of Neji, a knee split on each side of his hips. "Where's Hinata-chan?" No answer from the Hyuuga and Kiba retorts to teasing his naked nipples, rubbing them with the tip of his fingers. No answer but certainly had a reaction.

"Yeah! Where's Hina-hime?" Asks Naruto again. This time Kiba retorts to twisting his nipples.

Neji lets out a cry of pain, and anger. "How should I know!?"

"YOU took her!" Snaps Naruto and Kiba's grip tightens.

"Trust me Uzumaki when I say that if I had succeded, she would definitely be the tied up one and I would be on top!" Kiba gives another painful twist and Neji feels like tearing his head off. "I don't know anything!"

"Good boy." Kiba leans over and kisses his nipple making the Hyuuga wince and give him a wave of insults. Kiba lowers himself defeated. "He's telling the bloody truth."

"So…Where on earth is Hinata?!"

OoOOooooO

Hinata looks at her captor, her trembles turn from shakes of fear to shaking from the cold. The alcohol in her system had already flushed out and had left her body weakened but her mind was somewhat intact. She remembered fainting…a lot. Well, that wasn't new.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun?" She stammers between bittering teeth.

Sasuke Uchiha smiles from the end of the room. "Yes?"

"Are you….drunk?"

"….No."

"Are you...a-aware…I'm not...N-Neji-kun?" She says slowly.

"Yes, very, _very_, aware." He says cheekily and she can see humor spread over his eyes and can feel a genuine smile.

"Not to be rude or… anything but…aren't you ...uh…gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Hinata sweat drops, she believes him not. This makes him even angrier but he stops himself from having a dozen of blood vessels explode. "I saved you from that pervert cousin of yours and you still mock me?"

"I….." Well he did have a point, she dreaded to think what her cousin had had in mind. "S-sorry…T-thank you..."

"Simple words will not suffice." Snaps the Uchiha. Hinata tilts her head like a puppy.

"Then what?" She asks, even more oblivious than Naruto. He signals her to come over, she refuses, and somewhat realizing what was going on.

"You can do it willingly, and I will be fast and tender, or I can force you and I promise I'll make it hurt." Hinata gulps and eyes widen.

"A-are you s-sure I'm not Neji-kun?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Hinata jumps to her feet and walks shyly and clumsily over to Sasuke, her eyes glued to her feet, she stops when she meets his shoes.

"There's a good girl."

"W-w-why a-a-are you d-d-doing t-t-this, Sasuke-kun?" Isn't he gay?

"Because I can." Or more like this was his manner of flipping his finger big time to Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Sakura; Naruto and Kiba because they had bullied him and Neji because he never paid attention to him, _that Hyuuga bitch_, and Sakura, well, why not make her jealous?

He pulled her over to his lap, wrapping her cuffed wrists over his head. His hands move over to her ass. "My, my, that's an ass you got there, Hianta." _Guess it runs in family. (Neji)_

"J-j-j-just…g-g-get it over w-w-w-w-with…p-p-p-please!" She mumbles as his fingers squeeze her butt cheeks like Tenten had done earlier to Neji.

"As you wish. Twenty it will be." He smirks, _that was sure to leave a mark_, and his left hand wrap around her waist to give him a better balance as his right hand takes strength. "One!" Hinata cringes, at the sting in her butt, the following were even harder. "Two! Three! Four!"

"Waa-ah!" Cries Hinata at the throbbing pain in her ass, Sasuke chuckles and pulls her closer.

"Five!" Another painful throb runs through her body, the fire spreading over and numbing her body. "Six!"

That same fire turned into something else, and it no longer brings her pain but something very, very, very different. She lets out a small gasp at the eight slap, but tried to muffle it as she buries her face on the cock of his neck. "Nine! Ten! Eleven!" The muffled gasps of pain and pleasure tingle on Sasuke's neck but her attempted cover-up moans and sharp gasps move on to cause his full erection press hard into her thighs.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She calls rather shyly. He hits the same spot, this time harder. "Naruto-kun!"

"Cry again and I'll make them fifty."

Hinata bites her lips and gives a faint nod, her but was aching, and she didn't want to imagine what fifty would do. The door slams open and the two shinobi come in. "Stop right there…..what?"

"SASUKE?!" Screams Naruto, his mouth drops.

"Oooooh, wow. Hinata _did_ manage to make him straight!" Mocks Kiba.

"That's it! Enough is enough! I've had it with these motherfucking jokes in this motherfucking house!" Snaps Sasuke. "I am NOT gay, I AM BISEXUAL!" The two boys look at one another. "And PROUD!"

"Good for you, Sasuke-kun! Now…if you excuse me— Great doing Hinata! Now let's get you over to Sai-chan and Yamato-san!" Says Kiba with a thumbs up.

"NO!" Screams Hinata and Naruto at the same time. Sasuke pulls the girl off from his lap, where she falls to the ground.

"By the way how did you find me?" Asks Sasuke, he had made sure to use his Sharingan to trick the dog nin and make Hinata's smell disappear and lead them all the way to the other side of the house to a tied up Neji. _This is incoherent._

"I heard Hina-hime call for me." Says Naruto and Hinata blushes.

"Also, that hooker's perfume you wear is really strong, dude..." Says Kiba itching his nose. "At first I thought it was a hookers so I followed it, and guess what, I am disappointed yet again."

Sasuke loses it and lunges himself over to Kiba. Meanwhile, Naruto heads over to Hinata and help her up to her feet. "Ne, are you okay, Hina-hime?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun." She is as red as a tomato, how very new. "T-thank you." She stands on the tip of her toes and hugs him. Naruto turns red himself and wraps his arms around the petite girl before he reaches in for a kiss and before they knew it they were pressing against each other, their tongues playing with one another.

"You're dead, Uzumaki!" The couple breaks apart and looks at the doorway; Neji Hyuuga's raging form was there. "You are not kissing my Hinata!"

"She is not yours!" Snaps Kiba in mid-struggle with Sasuke. "She is mine! Uff—!" sasuke punched the air out of his lungs.

"Neither is she yours!" Protests Naruto. Hinata clutches on to Naruto like if dear life depended on it, which might as well have in this situation.

"We'll see about that." Threatens Neji and stalks his way over to the couple.

Naruto took Hinata into his arms and both headed for the run, Neji was more than ready to sprint after them but was pulled into the two-man fight. Hinata could wait—for the moment, he needed to take care of a raging dog and a stuck up raven.

oOOOoOo

Meanwhile Temari lies on Shikamaru's chest. "Welp, do you think they found her?"

"Yup."

Temari sights in relief and played a pattern over his chest. "Should we join?"

"Naah."

"Want to go for another round?"

"What a drag…"

"Stop being so_ troublesome_!"

_Burn!_

OoooOooo

Naruto runs to the furthest room away from Neji and takes the first room, slams it closed, before locking it and pushing half of the objects around the room up against the door. "I think that'll be the end of that!" He pants as he falls to the floor, his back still pressed against the wall.

Hinata agrees with a simple nod. "N-Naruto-kun….thank….you."

"You really don't have to thank me, it is my pleasure." He lets out a wide grin. "I just hope everything ends soon. This game had turned from fun to simply releasing a bunch of psychopaths." Maybe they could both sleep and wait till everyone returns to their senses. Yeah, that sounds nice….

A booming voice interrupts his trail of thoughts. _Are you an idiot or something? Is that how you plan on spending the night?_

_What do you mean?_

_You have a hand-cuffed missy on your lap, in a locked room, with no one watching._

_I don't get it._

_Let me give you a hint, fuck her!_

Naruto turns a bright red. _I can't just…do that! _

_You liked your billboard pink head forehead's nipples. _

_That…was different! I was drunk! _He still pretty much was.

_Oh, so should I call Sasuke for you?_

_NO!_

_Are you a man?_

_Yes! But…._

_I don't really think she minds, better yet, she'll love your decorum…and I mean…look at THOSE, if you are not eating those Hun buns, I sure as hell won't mind. _

_Hey! Okay I'll do it! _He begins to feel hot in his own skin and he realizes that the touch of little Hinata had a rather soothing effect on him. She certainly was soft.

_By the way…who are you?_

_You'll find out again soon._

Naruto takes the girl in his arms and begins moving his hands over her body, finally landing on he breasts, he plays with them a bit, he breaks the kiss and concentrated on them. Sakura's where smaller and reminded him more of his own than it did of a girls, and Hinata's are very different, how should he treat them? Hmmm….

"They're soft." He grins and his hands begin squeezing them like he would to a balloon filled with water. Hinata lets out a scream of pain, Naruto backs off. _Uh-huh, they might explode like water balloons too apparently. _"So if I do this…"

"Ah! Ha!...Uh…ah…Ah!"

"And if I do this…."

"Ai…ha! Na-na-ah-ruto-kun!"

"Or this…"

"Ah…ah…nya! Naruto-kun! Ah…Ah!"

"Heh…" Yes he liked these ones better. He kept on his own ministrations before he started taking his new discoveries into further experiments, he leans over and takes one of Hinata's nipples to his mouth, letting him suck, roll it and tease it. At first Hinata tensed but she later eased and her hands moved to his hair to pull him against her, begging for more.

_Okay…I guess I'm doing a good job? _He leans over to her neck and begins nuzzling, realizing that just under her jaw she was extremely ticklish. He backs off, and lays her down before him and his mouth leave butterfly kisses all over her body, engulfing her breats again before his tongue moved down her body just like Neji had done before, until he stopped at her belly button and tucked his tongue in playfully. She arches her back and her hits press against his cock. Naruto straightened and looked down to his little Kyuubi.

_What did you stop for? _

_That voice again!_

_Hurry up and get on with the business, idiot!_

_Holy shit! _Realization hits him._ My dick talks!_

_Yeah, aren't you cool?_

_Wait till Kiba hears about this!_

_ You idiot, it's me Kurama._

_Oh._

Hinata looks confused at Naruto's blank out, she rose back to a sitting positioned and waves her hands before his gaze, and then realizes that his gaze was fixated on the bulge in his pants, she looks confused and looks from his face to his dick and so on for a few moments before she decides to take matters into her own hands…literary.

OOoooO

Neij didn't take long to find his prey, and with one good kick the door slams open and he barges in and in one swift move separates Hinata and Naruto and lunges himself over the boy. "Neji! Stop!" Hinata lunges herself over Neji, trying to pull him off Naruto. Neji didn't really have much trouble dominating Naruto and Hinata at once, after all, he is the Hyuuga prodigy. With one movement he had Naruto pinned to the floor, with Hinata on top while he attacks her once again, his calloused hands moving all over her while his lips trailed kisses over her abdomen and breasts, he pinches her here and there, before his hands start heading over to her thighs.

Then, a shadow stands glaring at the sight, a trail of blood running down her nose. "Oh hell NO!" They all break apart from one another and turn to the doorway where their worst nightmare was; Tenten. "You're not starting without us!"

She rips her cloth and Lee's and lunges herself over their newly found victims. Naruto keeps Hinata close as Tenten ravaged Neji and Lee tried to youthfully ravage both of them, they tried to make for an escape but Neji pulled Hinata's ankles and pulled her back to him, while Tenten now attacks Naruto.

Naruto pushes off Lee who's still drunk and leaning forward to try and kiss Naruto. "No! NO! NO!" While Hinata's getting stripped by Tenten while Neji played with Hinata's breasts, kissing her hardened peeks and making her moan loudly.

Naruto was still trying to push Lee's face away from his, as he heard Hinata moan when Tenten licks her groin. "Waah…Tenten-san…!" And Tenten's answer was by sucking them harder, Neji was hovering over her, playing with Tenten's own nipples

"I already said no LEE! Fuzzy Eyebrows! Master!" Screams Naruto in despair as Lee's lips are centimeters from his and were about to make contact when.

"So you only kiss Sasuke-kun, eh, Naruto-kun?" Everyone stops what they are doing for the third time and look over their shoulders to meet with Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura watching them with crossed arms.

"Of course not!" Shouts Naruto. "I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I!"

"Bullshit!" Screams Naruto.

"Shut up, the two of you!" Demands Sakura.

Kiba's eyes went open wide when he found his heaven. "Boobies!"

And Kiba threw himself attempting to get to Hinata but clashed harshly on Neji when he intercepted, leaving Hinata free for a few moments before she heads over to Naruto, who was thanking all type of gods that came in mind. And at the sight of Hinata lunges over her, taking her mouth for his, as his hands move to his belt and completely remove his trousers to let his little Kyuubi get some air. His fingers trail down to her thighs before his fingers go to her entrance.

Kiba howls as Tenten gives him a blowjob, his arms tied behind his back by the handcuffs he himself had acquired for other intended purposes as Neji had him leaning on his chest and playing evilly with his nipples, getting his payback. "I told you I'd be coming for you."

Sasuke took the toys that had fallen off Kiba on his hunt and used them on those before him; gag on Lee, the dildo on Tenten, the 'magic' cock ring on Neji, the leash on Naruto and forced the love balls strings up Hinata's anal entrance, after having to keep Naruto back with one feet to his face and Tenten used the rope to wrap Naruto's hands out of use before she started feasting on his body.

Sakura was just at the doorframe watching the show, picking out the petals from a flower; should I join them, should I not join them?

Hinata whelps at the pain of the forced entrance and Kiba tries to soothe her crying only to have his nipples twisted further by Neji. Sasuke pulled Hinata into one soft kiss, liking the tears from her face and kisses her body lightly while Naruto had her lean on his chest while he played with her nipples and suckled on her neck. She lets out a shy moan when Sasuke introduces harshly two fingers inside her, which slip out when Naruto spins her so she is facing him, and he continues the job Sasuke was doing before adding a few fingers more and Hinata buries her thin nails into his shoulder blades. After playing a little in there and having her cum, he decides to please himself as well and slides her down on his member, she tried to retain her cries but came to no avail, he tried to be gentle at first but his wild essence lost all restrains and soon he was humping and slamming her hips against his.

Sakura unfolds her arms. Screw it! And takes the opportunity to attack on the lonely, pouting Sasuke. And for the first time, he didn't really seem to mind. Or perhaps it was his horniness that took over his senses.

Tenten turned her attention to Lee, leaving Neji enjoy Kiba for a bit longer as he bit his ear, neck and shoulders until he finally rammed him harshly against the wall and released his own cock, pushing Kiba's ass cheeks apart. "I hope you don't mind me intruding your personal space." Kiba protests to no avail before Neji guides himself in.

"Mother…Ah…fucker!" Screams Kiba as Neji pushed deeper and deeper into him. His face pressed against the rough wall, while his hands ached behind his back.

"You remember...ha... mentioning something...ha... about sharing, Inuzuka?" Whispers Neji into the canine's ear, in response he got a nod. _What did the Hyuuga genius….Hyuuga hentai have in mind?_

Neji heads over to the couple making savage love and slowly pulls out the small spheres from Hinata, who moaned harder at every pull, places a condom over Kiba and guides Kiba's dick as replacement and with one thrust of his, all of Kiba went inside her. Hinata cries and falls on the chest of the fox, who synchronized with the thrusts of the other two males to make it more pleasureable.

On the other part of the room was Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Tenten, and darn did Sasuke had to admit that he was enjoying every part of it—Sakura was better than he thought and having two women on top of him was rather enjoyable. And here he thought his wild fantasies of Shikamaru and Neji, or any other possible male, could not be replaced—indeed, he had been wronged.

Lee took Tenten's legs, placing them in a shape before he took the top one around his arms and slams in, Tenten was in that moment teasing Sasuke's nipples which she had to abandon, leaving the two other remaining shinobi to have some attention to themselves. This time, it was Sasuke who took the initiative as he spins Sakura under him and sticks his tongue out into her, and sure enough Sakura took him in her mouth, Sasuke was rough while Sakura was gentle, which made it a bit frustrating for Sasuke—as he normally was used to being Uke and doing it roughly with a….secret lover- from his clan. *wink wink* and countless others, especially a white skinned snake and his sex slave Kabuto.

He got impatient over her tender movements. "Do it rougher Sakura!" He demands before slipping four fingers inside. Sakura can hardly answer, she was short of breath and occupied with sucking him off but tries her best as she moves her hands over to his butt and pull him deeper into her, her tongue playing with his tip as if it were a lolipop and then bobbing her head back and forth, while her hands moves over to the sensitive area of every man-his balls and grabbed them. Strange, she was accostumed to only grabbing them to crush her enemies, and now she was worried instinct would take over and she would crush his as well. _Let's hope not! He needed those! _She stroked him gently at first but then she grew confident enough to squeeze them hard and inflict some pain into the man.

Sasuke lets out a grunt and cums, he pulls Sakura back to meet his gaze and realizes that everything had spilled over her face, she looks at him embarrased before he pushes aside his own slick fluid and kisses her, tasting a bit of himself, before he pushes her down to the floor and grabs a rapid condom and introduces himself through her walls. He cringes at her tightness and because he wasn't particularly large it prooved no pain for her, but he certainly had to make up for it as he rammed into the pink haired kunoichi, his hands tightening on her soft skin and his abdomen and her back burinng in friction.

Tenten was enjoying herself such, but Lee was doing her in such manneur that they lifted from the ground and came crashing down, she lets out pants and gasps as she orders Lee to do it even harder and faster (if that was possible). The two women manage to crash with one another and Tenten leans over and begins licking Sakura's face clean from Sasuke's cum, while her hands move to her nipples and her tongue moves to her mouth, which was a defenetly hard task to whcih everyone wondered how they managed with the force Lee was doing her-literary, her vagina would be in pieces after that.

Naruto slams harder into Hinata before taking her face for a slight kiss, the girl was done for, she was stiff as a board and had cummed over five times, to which none of the other three men had done. However, Naruto already felt himself at his end and with a few other slams into Hinata's prostate he exploded and feel like a corpse under her.

Kiba panted heavily as he had the effort of fucking Hinata and being fucked at the same time. Not that he really minded, it felt very good, it was only the fact that he was used to be in this kind of threesomes and even gang bangs, normally, he was always dominant

..._Shit...I just got dominated. _His pride was flushed. _You're going to pay, Hyuuga!_

And then within moments everyone came inside their perspective partners, even Kiba felt Neji come inside him, and fall limp over him, panting harshly on the back of his neck. But Kiba wasn't done, stamina was one of his best traits, and Kiba kept on going until finally, he had his own released and falled on top of Hinata, breathing harshly, but was more than happy to have landed on her breasts. _Oh yeah! Finally! _And slowly started to lick them, but then lets out a groan of tiredness and simply falls tiredly on her rising and falling chest.

The room was thick with the smell of sex, cum and sweat, and the sounds of exhausted pants.

"Blood hell, that was AWESOME!" Outbursts Kiba.

OOoOooOOO

Shikamaru and Temari are cuddling under the bed sheets.

"Finally! They're finished, I thought they would go on all night long!"

"Troublesome."

"It would have been interesting if we joined."

"Nah...my dick is only for you..." _as is my heart._

"You are _so_ romantic."

"I know. I know." Snorts Shikamaru as he plays with her golden locks and kisses her cheek.

"Do you think they'll regret it?" Asks Temari.

"Perhaps. We'll have to wait until tomorrow and see."

Temari chuckles. "That sure will be interesting."

OoooOOOooo

Jiraya and Tsunade are outside the large apartment, having heard and seen eveyrthing.

"I won!" Yells Jiraya and stands on the rooftop victoriously before an angry Tsunade punches him off the roof.

Asuma and Kurenai had fainted; _their innocent, harmless students...gone! burned before their eyes. _

Kakashi looks at the scenery and can't help to give another snort.

Tsunade growls as she realizes she had lost the fiftieth bet this night. "Horny bastards...!"

OOoOOOoO

Choji, as the good innocent boy he was, was still in the living room with his earplugs on. _Bless technology_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**I am aware this chapter is not as funny as the others, but it was hard to make it funny with having so much sex.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you all for your reviews and your suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chap.**

**Following; Chapter 4; Regrets and Consequences**

**Who should regret, and what consequences? As always, open to suggestions. :) **

**Thanks to; Wolf goddess of Siberia, ookami, sai, The love of music, D-gragon, happy bryce **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, yup, I'm back. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Why do I bother? Read to your hearts content **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Consequences and regrets **

"No! Absolutely not!" Yells Sasuke as he tries to run from his massive group of fangirls.

"But Sasuke..."

"NO!"

"Oh, so you can sleep with Sakura but not us?"

"It was an accident!" he shouts. He couldn't believe how fast rumors had spread, worse than wild fire, but the worst of it was that every single fucking detail was indeed truth. He fucked Sakura and not like he regretted very much now, but...he knew he would regret it eventually. As long as _he _didn't find out, he would be fine...Or so he thought. He could already feel _his _eyes trailling over him. "Leave me alone already!"

"So he really is gay then?" Whispers a little girl with orange hair.

"I am not gay!" Spits Sasuke. "Fuck off!"

And they do so, but not because of him.

"Did I hear correctly, little brother?" Sasuke freezes and gives a small squeal as he looks over his shoulder to a dark imposing figure in a cloak of black with red clouds. _Shit. "S_o you were not sated with me?"

"Uhhhhh" _Shit!_

"I see, I think you and I need a little chat. You lack hatred...for straight sex!" _SHIT!_

"WHAT?" Sasuke had little time as the older boy appears behind him and grabs him by the ears and drags him into oblivion, not to be seen until a few hours later. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ino looks at Sasuke be dragged off by Itachi, shaking her head with clear amusement, while Tenten looks at the couple with certain adoration. "Yay! Yaoi!" She roots with unending enthusiasm. "So how was it last night?" Asks Tenten, when she had woken up she had Lee snoring on top of her, but no one else. "When I woke up, I hardly saw anyone."

"Many left early, a shame, I really wanted to hear the gossip first handedly and not from these rumors." Ino says rather in a sulking way. "Nonetheless, last night was Awesome, the kazekage sure has his trump cards if you know what I mean." _Ohohoho._

"Ooh, I hear Shino-san also took part in your little business talk with Kazekage-sama." Snickers the weapons master.

"He indeed did, a very diplomatic and convincing fellow."

"Heh, is he as energetic as my Lee-san?" Asks the girl with a toothy green.

"Not as energetic or as annoying but-"

"Hey, you are talking about my green beast there!"

"I am happy with them both." Concludes Ino, ignoring her anger.

"So are you dating the Kazekage-sama?" In Tenten's eyes the Kazekage won by a long shot. How could he not? That red wavy hair, those blye penetrating eyes, those pursed happy lips and those...shaved eyebrows hmmm-mm. While Shino, well, Shino covered himself more than a monk. _Maybe Ino will take some of Shino's fashion._

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"We are dating Shino too."

"A thressome?" She looks dissapointed. _Why couldn't miracles like this happen with Neji and Lee? Damn those muscles and that ass._

**OooOOooO**

"A THREESOME?" Screams Kiba. "That's it? Man I got into a fourth-some!"

"I at least I did not get screwed by Neji-san."

"Shut up." Bites out the of his lower body ached, and so did his niples. "At least I got Hina-hime."

"That's about as far as you'll go with Hinata-sama."

"Yeah, I know..." Sighs the boy dissapointedly. "So are you going to see Gaara-san before he leaves?"

"Yes."

"Che, at least you're giving him his personal space, I haven't seen Kankuro or my sister since yersteday."

"That's nice, spending time with a lover is not something you should mock, Kiba-kun."

"I don't mind, as long as they let me sleep in the way! They were doing it so hard no matter what I had over my head we could hear them all the way. I mean sure its hot, but not when I'm sleeping!"

"My condolences."

"Freaking smartass." Growls Kiba. "By the way, have you seen Hina-hime? I haven't seen her since...uh... yersteday."

"Neji-kun took her tot he Hyuuga complex early morning." Explains Shino calmly. "Talking about Hyuuga's what is going to happen between you and Neji-kun?"

"He's going to pay." Snarls Kiba and the hold of his fist strengthened.

**OoOOOoO**

Sakura walks abnormally over to report to Tsunade, a smile grin on her face, she had fucked Sasuke, oh yeah, wait till Ino hears about it. Before she reaches the office she collides with Jiraya along the way, who a wide, wicked smile on his face. _'I know what you did.'_was clear on his face.

"Had fun yersteday, pinky?"

"Yes, it was very entertaining."

"Hehehehehe. Yes, I thoguht so." Blood running down his nose again. The man had no sense of guilt that it was his hand that had lead to the twisted events the night before.

"You guys left early." She tried to sound normal, but in fact she couldn't be any more grateful that HE had left early, at least Kurenai would have controlled the mad set of events that unleashed yersteday, Jiraya would have probably joined...with the Hokage, God, that would have been something.

"I know, right?" He says as his smile widens.

"Uhhh...okay...I think this is the time when I walk away...slowly, right?"

"You can go as slow as you like. Hehehe." Snickers Jiraya before a punch lands harshly on his head, shutting him down.

"Shut up old, pervert, you've caused me a lot of trouble besides making me bankrupt."

"Oh come on, it was a simple bet-Gah!"

"Report, Haruno!" Snarls the deep voice of the woman. her patience was running thin, how the hell was she supposed to buy her sake now? And good heavens, the girl was still alive after all...that...was Hinata even alive?

"Uhh Yes! Reporting, Hokage-sama along with wish to ask for today's rest."

"Sure as hell you are!" She roars. "Dismissed!" She shooes the pink kunoichi away.

"You didn't need to punch me so hard..." Pouts the white haired senin.

"You deserve it!"

"You sure are in a bad mood."

"You know why!? Don't play dumb! This is all your fault!" She sits in her desk and crosses her arms under her bossom, where Jiraya's eyes had been for the past few decades.

"Aw, come on Tsunade, if you really wanted to join, you should have said so." Says with a smile, to which he was punched even harder than before, sending him flying out of the Hokage's building.

Sakura watched as he landed. "Auch."

"Ha, serves the foolhardy pervert right, don't you think Danna, yah?" Snorts the voice of Deidara, flipping his hair prince charming style, as his personal group of fan girls squeal.

"He must have been a very bad boy!" Comments another one. "Unlike Tobi. Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi, if you don't shut up, you're flying right after him." Warns the dull-red head before he turns over to meet with Sakura's gaze and a smile slithers to his lips. "Well, well, look who we have here. Seems like fate is smilling on me today."

**OoOoOoO**

Meanwhile, in the hot springs.

"Here we are together, naked, bathing, with no secret from each other. Nothing better than this, is there?." No response, Yamato bores his eyes into his two male comrades. "There's nothing like this is there?"

"Yes! Yes! You're right! Nothing like this!" Quickly says Naruto with utter fear. Sai remains indifferent.

"I have already seen you naked, Yamato-san, this compares little to what other stuff we've done." Sai comments plainly. Yamato blushes heavily and averts his eyes. "No need to act embarrased, Yamato-"

"ENOUGH!" Screams Naruto, reminded the couple he was still there, in-between them, hearing to their little love dovey chat. "If you guys kiss, I'll puke!"

"Well that's kind of hypocrital from your part, Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean?" He rises so he can tower over his male teammate. Silence. "Huh, so?"

He realizes with dismay that the eyes of his comrade was not meeting his but was somewhere completely different, his eyes straightforward to meet soemthing else. "What do you know, you are not so dickless afterall."

Naruto looks down and realizes that his little Kyuubi was there greeting Sai, he make sa face of horror and lands harshly on the water to hide his body from the eyes of the quiet, ex-root member. But he planned on giving Sai the taste of his own medicine, proove him he was a man. Or so he believed he would.

"Hohohoho, if you had been yersteday with us, Sai-san you would have confirmed that I'm not dickless. Te-hehe."

"What are you suggesting by this?" Sai cocks his head confusedly, Yamato simply listens with curiosity.

"Hehe, nothing, hehe, just that I soaked my unicorn yersteday."

"Unicorns don't exist."

"What I mean is that I toasted my brew." tries to clarify Naruto.

"Why were you toasting brew?"

"I branded my pike?"

"Why on earth-"

"Explored the cave?"

"This is getting very wei-"

"Pigged out on the donnut?"

"Wha-"

"Tested new waters?"

"..." Sai looks at Naruto dumbfounded and then gives a charming little smile. "Naruto, if you want to bed me, all you have to do is ask."

_What..._

_The..._

_Fuck_...

Naruto simply stares at Sai with undeniable horror, and anger, while Sai keeps on smiling.

"I believe I have made you uncomfortable for today, should I leave?"

"Yes." Naruto affirms, but then decided it was as equally awkward being with Yamato and decides he should leave.

Yamato lowers his gaze sadly. _That Sai...asking people to bed him so easily! Am I that bad?_

"Are you jealous, Yamato-san?"

"No!"

"I know you are, let me clarify that Naruto's bodies compare to yours whatsoever. Your body is beyond average and easy for the eyes to watch." Yamato blushes once again. "No other man's body could captivate me as yours has done so."

"Oh, sweet mercy, do SHUT UP! I can still hear you!" Roars Naruto from a distance.

**OooOoooO**

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai sit silently on Icharaku's. Asuma and Kurenai were permanently scarred and were trying to erase the images of their little students doing what they did, they think of their little five year old..._Oh good Buddha! _The image burned worse than fire.

"Oh...poor little Akakumo." Sighs Kurenai and takes another drink.

Kakashi cringes, poor girl, what a horrid name...Nonetheless, it's still better than Renesme though.

"Ahh, such youthfullness from our students. I can only hope that my flame holds on until I can see their blooming love take shape and witness those little children of theirs. Blooming youth, blooming youth everywhere!" If only he knew that time might be closer than he expected. "Can you breath it, my blooming friends? The smell of youth?"

"Beg your pardon, I only smell hungry, insatiable lust all over." Comments Asuma.

"I thought I taught my students better than this." Mourns Kurenai. "I had sex at thirty. THIRTY!" _The children of this age_.

"Sex? What are you on about, our students would never do something like that, not at this age!" He was hopelessly oblivious.

"Yes, Gai, SEX! The same sort of sex you still haven't had!"

"That's only because I still haven't found my blooming youthful bride to be. You don't need to be suspecting our innocent youthful students of doing such blasphemy."

Kakashi looks at him from the corner of his eyes. _Or maybe because his little chets-nut was scared to peek a boo. LOL_

"But they have, Gai!" Argues Kurenai in distress.

Kakashi snorts. _Maybe this is a bad time to bring up the fact Kiba borrowed one of my Icha Icha. __Ooops._

"What's so funny Kakashi?"

"Just thinking if we should talk to them about it." Comments Kakashi. "I mean for you two is easier, they already caught you doing it." Asuma and Kurenai spit out their drinks. "No? As I thought, no." He smirks.

"How could they have learned so much stuff? I...Unbelievable...They are so young and...tiny...innocenet...Oh, poor Hinata-chan."

"At least my students have decency. Your students Gai...good lord..." Asuma comments with a loss of words.

"MY youthful, Lee-san? MY competent worker, Neji-kun? Or MY master weapon mistress, Tenten-san? Blasphemy. Such things do not appeal to them." If only he knew. "You should be looking at your students, Kurenai! That Kiba-kun...!"

Kakashi detaches himself from this fight and is deep in thoguht. Hmmm._ Also, there are some books missing...__I guess I should be more careful where I leave my books now._ He narrows his eyes. Wait a minute! I___ should have a little chat with little Kiba._

**_OoOooOoO_**

Shino had already left to pick up Gaara and Ino, leaving Kiba with Akamaru planning his revenge, anaware that he was into one little surprise himself soon enough.

_You're going to pay, Hyuuga!_ Growls the boy, grabbing his bottom in pain once again. _No one ukes me! No one!_

So on went Kiba plotting his revenge that he didn't notice where he was going until he crashed with a potent figure. "HEY! Watch where you are going!"

"Ah, Kiba-san, hello." Kiba freezes in his spot and eyes widen to unbelivable extents. _Him...!_

"EHH?! How can you be so normal when you screwed me yersteday, PERVERT!?"Jiraya pops out froma corner, had someone just called him? Nope, not this time.

"Because I can." The Hyuuga shrugs cassually.

"What?! TAKE RESPONSABILITY!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"You're not getting away with this!"

"He just did." Chant a group of men and women as they pass them. Kiba shrieks, Neji was gone, _Oh no he didn't! _and runs behind the elder Hyuuga, he was not getting away!

"Oi, oi, hold your horses, Kiba-chan."

"Let me go, I've got a Hyuuga to murder!" Snarls Kiba as he tries to snap free from his captor's hold.

"Apologies, but that will have to wait. I have to have a little chat with you." says Kakashi in a friendly demeaneur but Kiba could tell he was quite in trouble.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke comes out from the motel, crawling his way out. "Mother...fucker...that was harder and more painfull...than anything...I have faced!"

"I warned you what would happen." Simply says the older Uchiha as he walks past the wounded boy. "You are mine. No one elses."

"You and your possesiveness are driving me insane. I am going to leave! I swear!"

"Try your best, I'm going to find you and trust me when I say that when I catch you I won't go easy on you like I did today."

"What? Go easy? Do you call that go easy?!"

"Yes." And Itachi leaps off.

"Bastard." he muses under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Just kidding!" Sasuke hisses. "Asshole."

"I heard that too."

"Stop eavesdropping already!" He snarls. Sasuke tries to stand and falls and simply relies on crawling his way out, until he finds someone in his similar position crawling through Konoha, more like being dragged by his dog.

Akamaru takes Kiba up to Sasuke. "What happened to you?"

"Got raped by my brother..._again_."

"Really?" Kiba looks at him pained before: " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba turns serious. "My condolences."

"Fuck you." Snaps Sasuke.

"No thanks, Neji already did."

Akamaru leans down and picks the other boy and plants him on his back, next to Kiba. The two boys lie there in silence. "So what happened to you?"

"Not much, tried to beat the Hyuuga pervert, was then caught by Kakashi, I escaped Kakashi, tried to fight Neji, he beat my ass, then Kakashi found me and...it turns very ugly from there..." _It was still worth it. The Icha Icha wisdom was totally worth it._

"He beat your ass too?"

"Yes...thankfully."

"Thankfully?" He looked at the beated up man next to him, he didn't see anything _thankfull_ about the situation.

"I had enough surprise butt sex for one life time."

**OoOoOoO**

"My, my, your friends sure are rough." Comments Temari as she caresses the poor tired girl on the bed.

"That's Naruto for you." He says unchalantly.

"And Kiba...and Neji." She adds, counting the names with her fingers. She sighs. "Well at least they used protection...right?" She looks over to the strategist genius, who smiles at her cheekshly.

"Right." He simply says to calm his girlfriend questioning glare. Before they leave, he goes over to Hinata's little beurea and drops a few tablets there with a note (Drink this unless you want little blondies all over the house. Shikamaru.) Shikamaru snorts, of course she wanted little blondies. She sprints over to Temari when she wonders why he's taking so long, and he slides the rice door shut.

"Who do you think spread all of these rumors? I know it has to be somebody who wasn't that drunk. And I know it wasn't Gaara, Ino, Shino, Kankuro, Choji, you or me."

"It's easy, Temari." He says quite annoyed as if anyone should know the answer from the beginning. "Jiraya did."

"Jiraya?"

"No intentionally but he did release a new novel and did very poorly in hidding the names and characteristics of the characters." Shikamaru sighs. "He also did state that this was a true story found from recent investigations. So...you can tie the dots."

"Oh wow. Are we in this story of his?" She asks nervously

"Nope. I had a little bargain with him."

"What?"

"I'd give him some insight on how to woo Tsunade if he left our private life alone."_ He did have a lot of entries on us...I'd better watch my surroundings next time when we are together. The man is a public danger..._"Along with leaving Hinata out of it, as its obvious she would be the most damaged by this." Just because the Hyuuga didn't show emoition, didn't mean they were completely immune to ... needs. Neji was proof of that. "He obviously agreed."

"You sly, wicked bastard."

"Heh, you flatter me."

They arrive to the gates of Konoha where the Kazekage, Kankuro and some shinobi that had come with them prepared to leave for Suna once again with some of their friends also there saying their goodbyes to their friends.

"I guess this is it. The end of our visit." Mumbles Temari as she is content her brothers are still in one piece-if not Kankuro perhaps threatened with some herpes or gonorreah, and that was being 'lucky'. She would have to make him get a diagnosis.

Ino wrapped her arms around the red head, killing him with smooches and kisses and bear hugs, while Shino simply said his goodbye with a curt nod. He promises to return and show her the improvement of his tricks.

Kankuro and Hana were not as discrete or as reserved. Temari had to look away a bit grossed out.

Shikamaru shakes his head in amusement. "How troubleso-" he spots that his girlfriend is pouting up at him. "Aw come now, you're not turning all mushy on me too, are you?" Asks Shikamaru a bit embarrased. "What a drag..."

"It's going to be some time until I see you again, Shika." She mutters, playing with his hair.

"Yes it will." He says with a sigh of relief. _Some rest for my dick doesn't sound bad._

"I love you." She slightly kisses him and heads off.

Shikamaru strokes the back of his head uncomfortably before letting out a sly, shy smile. "Troublesome woman."

**OooOooO**

10 years later:

Things had progressed rather strangely after that.

Tenten and Lee had about ten children, literary having reproduced like rabbits, followed closely by Kankuro and Hana, who had seven children; two pair of twins and triplets. Ino who had three children; one red headed boy obsessed with bugs, a brunette superficial boy and a blond girl obssessed with sand, and the threesome couple became the first pollynamic marriage in Konoha. Shikamaru and Temari have a male child that constantly plays with Akakumo and a girl that spends her time with Ino's daughter. Choji married the woman from the ramen shop, and both were destined to eat the meals worthy of gods with their son and daughter just like Shikamaru. Sai and Yamato became the first married gay couple, and Sasuke left Konoha after much harrasment from his brother's obsessive relationship, nothing much is known about him except that he now works as a gun for hire and still claims not being gay. Neji is still single and has becomed Naruto's right hand, who became the Hokage. Sakura started dating a myterious man called Sasori of the Red Sand and are having plans on their engagement soon. Tsunade retired and left Konoha with Jiraya to help him improve the quality and validity of his 'research'. Gai finally meet a woman much like himself and both enjoyed their blooming youthful love for the following days, expecting twins to be born next year. Kakashi remains single as well, and keeps a good close relationship with his long time friend; Iruka. As for Hanabi, she is in a love/ hate relationship with Konohamaru. And Kiba? Kiba became an adventurer and travels with his best friend, Akamaru and Indy Jones over the surface of the earth, violence and adventure pouring at every second of his life and comes to visit Konoha to visit his friends and family.

Meanwhile, for petite little Hinata, things did not develop as she expected. She became the leader of the Hyuuga and rules with an iron fist at the same time with tenderness. Right now, Hinata is doing the dishes calmly, humming to herself while Neji sits on the table drinking his tea peacefully before she soon joins him, taking quiet sips of the tea.

"How fare Tenten-san and Lee-kun?"

"Well, Hinata-sama, with a lot of half-flings." He chuckles. "You should visit them once before they leave for another 'youthful expedition'"

"I'd love too, they certainly make it hard to see them. All of them proove to be potential shinobi."

"Indeed."

"Say Neji, why don't you settle down?"

"I see no need in it. I am happy with my life as leader of the ANBU."

"Don't you want to have your own loving wife, and little Neji's running around?"

"Heavens no, they eat, they poop and they cry, just like a pet. And I've got enough with Menma." Menma was the little kitten he had acquired for himself.

Hinata snorts and rolls her eyes as she takes another sip of her cup.

"Do you ever think about that night, Hinata-sama?"

"No at all Niisan." She lies, she wants to keep memories (what little of them she had) away, and avoid conflic as much as possible.

"Do you now?" He asks with a wicked grin. Even if the years had passed, a lepard can't loose all of its spots.

"HEEEY NEJI, HOW ARE YOU?! VISITING AGAIN? MAN, YOU NEVER GET ENOUGH OF US DO YOU?" Neji cringes at the voice, his peace was soon to be destroyed.

"If I am here, Hokage-sama is because of the simple desire to enjoy Hinata-sama's cooking, not your companionship."

"Cold as always I see. Whatever, you'll soon warm up to us."

Naruto arrives and plants a kiss on his wife before saluting Neji, Naruto is then attacked by a little blond haired kid, unti Naruto plays dead and the kid stands victoriously, leaving him some room for 'peace'.

"Kata-chan, don't be rude. Otousan just got home." says Hinata tenderly as she pats and kisses her little girl.

"That is the precise time to attack and enemy, Okasan, however formidable, I am no fool to confront the Hokage when he's at full power. It is logical."

"I swear this kid got more of me than both of you together." Snorts Neji before taking another sip.

"I am the best Hyuuga in the world! I defeated the Hokage singlehandedly! Fear my wrath!" Shouts the boy as he goes off running through the rooms screaming his victory. "I will be Hokage!"

Neji sweat drops. "Maybe not. Too bad she got Naruto's brains." _Thank god she got Hinata's beuty...except for the blond hair. _He wondered how their following child would look like? Blue eyes with indigo hair? That would look rather interesting, but a blond with Hyuuga eyes was already exotic. But he really wanted a girl with blue hair and HIS brains. That would be a sensation. (Sorry Neji, this is another dimension; NaruHina) _Damn..._

"Hey!"

"No offense, Hokage-sama."

"None taken, you...cold hearted son of a bit-" He teases.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry, Hina-hime but he started it!" He grins and looks at their daughter. He sticks out his tongue to Neji, who simply ignores him but can't help to be amused. Sure, he can hate Naruto but he can also like him.

A few more minutes passed as lunch was served on the table and the four of them ate tranquily. "Thank you for inviting me over, Hinata-sama, as always your cooking skills remain intact."

"Thank you, niisan, though if you want I can teach you how to cook."

"I know how to cook." _How dare she!_

"Sure you do." That's why he's been coming over to eat almost every day.

"Don't question my abilities!" The lion was slowly feeling himself slip from his pride rock, which was higher than ever and a slow blush formed on his face. If there was anything he was no good at, was at cooking. Damn that art of temptation and difficult perfection!

Their arising fight was interrupted when Kata's face looks troubled and is filled with inquiry.

"Mommy, daddy, how was I born?" She asks, and Naruto splurts out his drink, entering into coughing spazms. Hinata almost faints if Neji hadn't hold her in place.

"Well...uh...you see..." Begins Hinata turning redder by the moment until she could no longer speak.

"When two people love each other... a goose comes and uh...-" Naruto also trails off uncomfortably.

"I can answer that for you, Kata-san, come with me." Mutters Neji evilly as he looks over to the couple with a vicious smile. "I was there when it happened."

"OH! Really?"

"Oh, Yes." _Oh, no_

Hinata faints.

"I actually took part of it." He continues, amusement clear in his eyes. He takes the child into arms and readies for the exit. "It all began a long time ago, in a little party which mommy, daddy, uncle Shino, uncle Kiba, and I attended-" His voice is no longer heard as they have leaped into the forest.

"FUCK!" Shouts Naruto and leaps on after them.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed. :) **

**Please leave a review and leave opinions.**


End file.
